


It’s All My Fault That You Died (And Now I’m Alone Without You)

by VVuser8



Series: Femslash February [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Summary: Day 9: ShameMukuro Ikusaba had always loved Sayaka Maizono. She’s promised to herself to protect her from the dangers of the world. She’d promised not to hurt her.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura (background), Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Femslash February [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138256
Kudos: 10
Collections: Femslash February, femslash100





	It’s All My Fault That You Died (And Now I’m Alone Without You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Ikuzono angst!

Mukuro Ikusaba had always loved Sayaka Maizono. She’s promised to herself to protect her from the dangers of the world. She’d promised not to hurt her.

Yet as she stood here, she could see the blood on the floor, covering the bathroom floor. She could clearly see the numbers painted on the wall in blood. And she could see the unmistakable figure of Sayaka Maizono lying on the floor, stabbed with a knife and very much dead.

She couldn’t move. Her arms were stock still by her side, her grey eyes concealing her tears. She couldn’t think. She could barely come up with a viable reaction.

Mukuro had helped her sister start a brutal killing game with those who were once her supposed close friends.

_ None of them are your friends,  _ whispered Junko’s voice faintly in her ears,  _ They’re only using you. You’re the only one I can trust. _

_ Yes Junko. Your right. You’re the only one I can trust. _

But why? Why did her heart feel like it was shattering into bits, breaking into pieces by the millisecond. Why did her reason cloud up, why did guilt pour into her veins like ice, why was it Sayaka who was dead right now, why, why, why?

_ Because… Because I love her. _

***

Mukuro had watched as Sayaka helped Aoi prepare for her first date with Sakura.

“Thank you Sayaka! It’s perfect!”

“No problem. Now go on and rock that dress. Sakura will be enchanted by you, not that she isn’t already.”

“Awww…” Aoi had pouted, flicking her on the nose. “How can I ever repay you?” Aoi mock-thought for a second. “Maybe a double date?” she teased.

For a second Mukuro had frozen. Going on a date with Sayaka… would have been perfect.

_ The stuff of daydreams,  _ she told herself firmly, but there was a wistfulness in her that wouldn’t go away.

***

Mukuro shivered, tightening her arms around herself. Guilt and grief overloaded her, overcoming all reason.

That afternoon, in the hall, Mukuro lost her temper. Her boot slammed onto the bear headmaster, rage and guilt clouding her senses.

As the spears jabbed into, and she fell down, two thoughts filled her head.

_ Guess I couldn’t trust you after all little sis. _

And

_ At least I can see Sayaka… one last time. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment!


End file.
